


dancing aurora in the rain

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stasiun pengisian bahan bakar itu tutup. Hujan menderas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing aurora in the rain

**dancing aurora in the rain**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Norway/OC!Ireland. **Genre** : Friendship/Fantasy. **Rating** : K+.

* * *

Aileen menarik napas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang pun muncul untuk mengangkat papan pemberitahuan di gerbang menuju stasiun pengisian itu.

"Sampai kapan semua ini akan selesai ...," gumamnya. Ia merengkuh jaket denimnya. Dengan impulsifnya, ia menurunkan jendela lalu menengadah dan menadah. Tangannya mendingin, dan hujan tempias hingga ke pangkuannya. Segera ditutupnya kembali jendela itu. "Apa benar-benar habis bahan bakarnya, Norge?"

Lukas mendelik ke arah stasiun. Ia mengedikkan bahu.

Aileen mengembuskan napas sabar. Andai saja ia tak pura-pura tenang saat ini, mungkin Lukas akan sedikit mengerti.

Aileen menyandarkan kepala pada kaca. Dia sedikit cemberut, menyimpan semuanya di dalam mata lelahnya. Di depan sana, hujan lebat menyingkirkan apapun yang bisa ia tatap. Pukul sebelas, dan ia semakin mengantuk.

Perlahan langit yang gelap menjadi bercahaya. Hijau, ungu, dan sedikit kilat-kilat putih. Menari seperti dewi penggoda. Seolah dialah Aurora Harapan. Aileen memutar bola mata. Dia menoleh, dan seperti yang ia duga, Lukas mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Aileen mengambil tangan kiri Lukas dan menggerakkannya melewati kedua matanya. Seketika gelombang cahaya itu menghilang mendadak.

Lukas menatapnya dengan kening bergurat-gurat tipis.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tangan kananmu sumber magisnya, maka tangan kiri adalah penawarnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kau bersama orang yang salah."

Lukas mengetukkan jari pada setir. "Orang-orang Sami percaya bahwa—"

"Aurora berasal dari roh orang-orang mati."

"Sementara orang-orang Norwegia—"

"Bilang bahwa aurora adalah jiwa para perempuan yang sedang menari dan melambaikan tangan pada siapapun yang berada di bawah mereka." Aileen pun mendengus sebal sambil menyilangkan tangan. "Aku sudah mendengar semua itu berkali-kali hingga rambut Harald yang indah itu kalah jumlah. Ini bukan waktunya mendongeng, tahu. Ayolah, aku yakin bahan bakarnya masih tersisa. Dan kau bisa menyetir di tengah hujan, Norge."

Lukas menggeleng.

"Jadi kita harus apa?"

"Menikmati hujan."

Kembali, Lukas mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tarian warna kembali melintang bergelombang-gelombang di hadapan mereka, menyela hujan yang masih sama lebatnya.

Aurora itu bergerak lincah tetapi sesekali mengejutkan. Ketuk-ketuk hujan adalah pengiring mesranya.

"Nikmati hujannya, Eire."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> trivia:
> 
>  **sami** itu orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah skandinavia utara. (dan, ya, kedua dongeng yang diceritakan bersahutan oleh nor dan ire itu memang bener-bener cerita rakyat di tempat ybs).  
>  **harald** yang dikatakan ire, itu adalah  harald si rambut indah, atau _harald fairhair_ orang yang menjadi raja pertama norwegia. (hidup di sekitar abad kesembilan-kesepuluh masehi)
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: maap ya genre ditaro fantasi karena norwe jadi tukang sihir di sini. /YA  
> dan, ya lagi-lagi saya dipengaruhi oleh honeymoon avenue-nya ariana grande. it's been almost two years and i'm still into this song; the lyrics invites too much prompt materials. yep, yang suka juga pasti tahu: baby, you know how to drive in rain , diambil menjadi salah satu dialog di sini. 'kay thank you!


End file.
